1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a diversity antenna arrangement, in particular a diversity radio antenna arrangement for WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network). The invention also relates to a WLAN communication unit having such a diversity antenna arrangement and to a device having a communication device, in particular a vehicle terminal, comprising such a WLAN communication unit.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Two frequency bands are currently available for WLAN: 2.4 GHz to 2.5 GHz (2.4 GHz ISM band) and 5.15 GHz to 5.725 GHz (5 GHz ISM band).
Diversity antenna systems are used to ensure a good transmission and reception power in radio networks. These antenna systems have two or more antennas for transmitting and/or receiving radio signals. This reduces interference, for example interference effects during radio transmission, caused by reflection of the radio waves.
There is generally the requirement for devices for wireless communication to become smaller and smaller. Therefore, it is known practice to arrange the antenna elements on a printed circuit board. However, there is the risk of wave coupling with such a design.